The Return of Izzie Stevens
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: Izzie came back, but her motives are questioned. / Jo/Alex centric / WILL BE CONTINUED EVENTUALLY.


**Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad Alexis. Between FBLA and school, I'm completely overloaded.**

 **Set in s10, around Man on the Moon. Jo and Alex are dating, April and Jackson are married, Arizona never cheated on Callie, Derek is never going to DC and never got an offer. Amelia is already here but her and Owen are just friends. Owen and Cristina are still married.**

Alex pressed the '3' button in the elevators, and before the doors could close, a hand stuck out in between the doors. Jo Wilson slipped through the doors (not unlike a ninja), and into Alex's waiting arms. The elevator was empty aside from the couple, and they cherished any moment they got alone.

Alex's hands slipped seductively around her waist and his fingers lingered around her hip bones. Her hair was in a complicated updo, so Alex kissed her exposed neck greedily. Jo moaned softly, feeling his arms tighten around her. He pulled her into him, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She linked her fingers in with his and pushed her back into his chest. She turned herself around so she was facing him, and a wide smile broke out on his face. A similar smile was mirrored on the young resident's face. Just as they were going to kiss the 'ding' of the elevator caused them to shoot apart before the doors opened.

They exited the elevator quickly, as a herd of people tried to file into the elevator. Alex realized a minute too late that Izzie Stevens was standing behind them, wearing navy blue scrubs and a lab coat in hand. She and Alex made eye contact for a brief awkward second before Jo squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her.

Jo smiled as Stephanie grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Izzie had obviously wanted to get on the elevator, but seeing as this one was full, she would have to wait for another. As she sat there, pressing the button repeatedly, she wore an irritated look on her face. She was clearly wishing she was waiting with anyone else.

"Iz.." Alex started. She turned her head so fast that her hair almost smacked him in the head. She was upset, clearly, and tiny tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly, avoiding her eyes. She rolled her eyes, the action causing a tear to slip out. "Hunt called me. Said there was an opening in neuro, and offered me the job." She said, and the elevator 'dinged' again, and she got on before he could say another word. The last thing he saw was her beautiful brown eyes, now coated with tears, come to a close. Her hand had come up to wipe a tear, and then the elevator doors came to a close.

* * *

Alex had done everything in his power to forget about Izzie's return, including beckoning Jo into an on call room. But when he was paged down to the Pit for a consult, there she was. He cad already come to the conclusion that he could not avoid her forever, but he was hell-bent on trying. He walked straight past her, not even looking at her, and grabbed the patient chart. The kid was 13, and obviously needed a neuro consult, so Alex contemplated making a run for it while Izzie did a neuro check on the kid. But he had a feeling Arizona would catch him, give him some long speech about facing his problems like a man, and kick his ass right back here.

Izzie had just finished checking him out and said he needed surgery, one that Amelia and Derek would preform. Alex's pager went off, and when he saw it was Jo, paging him up to peds, he mentally thanked God that Jo was his girlfriend. He had barely taken 3 steps before he heard a "Where are you going?" that scared him. He spun around on his heel and turned to face his ex-wife. She had her hands on her hips, and the hint of a smirk on her lips. Her beautiful full lips. They were swollen; it looked she never stopped biting them after all. Her big brown eyes were lined with black liner that made them pop more. "I got paged to peds, I gotta run." He said, trying to get away. "Wait, Alex. We need to talk. Get coffee or something." She said. He turned around. His eyes darkened slightly, and he said. "No we don't. I have a girlfriend, so back off." He said, and left her standing there with a bewildered look and a deflated ego.

* * *

Jo smiled as soon and Alex came into view, and grabbed him by the hand dragging him away to an on call room. The door slammed shot, and Meredith rolled her eyes. She was checking on a patient awaiting a liver transplant so she saw Alex and Jo's little scene. "Those two...a couple of horny teenagers." She muttered under her breath, and she jumped slightly when a chart was slammed down on the nurses station. Mer looked up and saw that it was Izzie, and she had to do a double take. "Izzie?! What are you doing here?!"

Izzie shook her head. "It's a long story. Who are like a couple of horny teenagers?" She asked. Meredith looked away awkwardly. "It's ok, tell me." Mer sighed. "Alex and Jo." Izzie's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly diverted her eyes.

"Look, Iz. Alex is all put back together. I'm glad you're here and all, but please don't mess with Alex. He _really_ likes Jo; and she's good for him."

Izzie looked shocked. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make a move or anything. That was a dark, dangerous road and I'm not going down it again."

Meredith nodded slightly and they stood there in an awkward silence when Zola ran up to Meredith. "MOMMY!" She giggled as she attached herself to her mother's leg.

"Who's this?" Izzie said, smiling at the little girl. "Zola. Derek and I adopted her. A LOT has changed since you left."

All of the sudden the door to the on call room opened and Alex walked out with his arm around Jo. "Dr. Stevens." He said as he walked past her, smirking. She glared into his back.

Oh, it _was_ good to be back.


End file.
